An Unexpected Occurance
by Hannah-Harris-9503
Summary: When eighteen year old Josie Sherlood is sent on a buisness trip to Forks, she meets the incredible Jacob Black and they have a connection that can never be explained, until the battle between her mother's coven and the wolf pack... JacobXOC (Dedicated to my bestest friend EVER, Josie Shook!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've given up the hope for Layer 3. My blackmail here is my first JacobxOC storyy, enjoy! And it may not start out as a Twilight story but trust me, it is!**

Prolouge

Josie's POV

I was arranging the file cabinets for closing time when my father knocked. "Come in." I said putting up the last folder and shutting the drawer. He walked in and said quietly, "Josie, I have some news for you." "Go on," I said locking up the drawers and picking up my purse. "You get to take a trip. To Washington, the cozy little town of Forks." he said rocking on his heels. I groaned, "When did I become the one going on buisness trips?" "Since you turned eighteen, your legally free to go places without me now, and I'm sending you to Forks. Since it's closing time, and your flight leave tommorrow afternoon, I suggest you get home and pack your bags." he said. I groaned.

The music was scratchy, the service was terrible and I barely had ten dollars! _This flight will be the death of me_, I thought. Thankfully I'd brought my MP3 player. I put in the earbuds and chose a song just when the flight attendant said over the speaker, _Please prepare for takeoff._

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but it begins the story. And she will arrive in Forks in the next chapter! She will be staying with her brother, I won't tell you who it is though. At least until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Warning! This chapter might be a little choppy, but here it is! **

Chapter 2

Quil's POV

"Dude! Seriously! I thought she had a car!" yelled Jared. "She does, it's broken." I said pulling into the huge lot where my sister was getting off of the plane. "If you don't want to come, then don't! I don't care!" I said slamming the door. Jake and Embry came running up behind me.

Josie's POV

I sat on the scratchy bench, constantly itching my leg and checking my watch. _Almost two hours late..._ I thought. Suddenly three bulky figures came from the entrance. I recognized one as my brother, Quil, and I had no idea who the other two were. "Josie," Quil said, "Get your bags, let's go." "Nice to see you too, little brother." I said picking my suitcase up off the floor. Quil sighed, "Josie, this is Jacob Black and Embry Call." he said. I waved then followed him as he walked out the door, but as I did I caught the sight of Jacob's deep, deep black eyes. I felt my heart melt, _this was the man for me._

_Where did that come from?_

**Author's Note: OK, now the imprint is out of the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Again, might be a little choppy. I love reviews, they keep my spirit up!**

Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

I sped up and so did Embry. Quil nodded and actually slowed down a bit. We reached the car and it looked like the two were a mile behind us. _God, she's hot!_ I thought, staring. "Hello! Earth to Jacob! What happened in there?" Paul asked from the front of the car. "I..I think I just... im..prin..ted." I tried hard to swallow the last word, it didn't work. Quil, now about two feet from the car, mouthed, "Warning, she's pissed."

"Are you serious? Imprinting! It happens to everyone but me!" Seth threw his hands in the air. I laughed, then turned back to the window. She was walking so gracefully. Her light blue V-neck top, her tight as hell jeans with holes all over them, black ankle high-heeled boots, dark brown hair pulled into a tiny little braid at the back of her head, gold hoop earrings, and makeup that made her ice blue eyes pop out. She was beautiful.

**Author's Note: OK, yea I know that was choppy, but it's the best I got off of the top of my head. Next chapter might be up soon, might not be, you never know. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: In the spirit of Halloween I've decided to make the next chapter take place on Halloween! Happy Halloween to al my readers! :)**

Chapter 4

Josie's POV

"It's amazing to meet you," said Emily. "I didn't catch your name." I rolled my eyes, "I didn't throw it, but, Josie Sherlood." I had set up my stuff at Quil's then his mom left and I had to come to him to this place. Jacob had been creeping me out thye entire time I'd been here, by staring. These people had changed, I know Quil had. I'd ask, but something in my head told me not to.

Sam came back a little while later with dirt and blood on his face. "Emily, why don't you stay with Josie, the guys and I have, something." he said. Secretly, I was a little worried about Jacob.

_Geez, I barely know the guy!_

After they left Emily gave me a giant fake smile. "Where are they going, will they be okay?" I asked sitting up. "Yes, they're men they can handle themselves." she answered. There was a light knock at the door.

Emily got up and answered it. The most beautiful girl was there. She had liquid-like gold eyes and full brown hair. "Bella! I haven't seen you since, well, I can't remember." Emily said. She winked and pointed to me. She smiled at me then mouthed, "Coven at the cottage, looking for her." I rolled my eyes and turned to the window.

Then, I saw it.

A huge russet-colored wolf bolting into the trees.

**Author's Note: I really have no idea how long the next chapter will take, I have to 'check' my baby sister's candy. Anyway, I'm sure you can wait, I mean, you waited this long, right? You can handle a little more waiting. I hope...**

**Don't. Stop. Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: OK, thank you harvestmoonrox, your chapter 11 of Insomnatic, inspired me. With all the reviews you get, I'm gonna start acting like you, to JCreader, heres a cookie, it's my favorite, chocolate chip that just came out of the oven. With milk, you deserve it! Review for more cookies. :)**

Chapter 5

Josie's POV

"Hold still, Josie!" Quil's mom shouted. I sighed. It was Halloween night and Quil's mom was putting finishing touches on my costume before I left with him. She had insisted I look perfect tonight. (Wierd!) I was dressed in a black jumpsuit with kitty cat ears, lots and LOTS of gothic makeup and a tail. Quil's mom was glueing something to the front and back, but I din't know what. I wasn't allowed to look until she was done. "Done!" she exclaimed with a snip of scissors. She handed me a mirror and I looked it over. She had added a little bit of fur, animal print, and a patch of white fur stuff on the tip of the tail. I had to admit, she was good. "Do you love it?" she asked. I nodded. Quil came around the corner in nothing really, but, for once, he was wearing a shirt. He turned to me and said, "C'mon kitty, we were supposed at Em's place an hour ago."

I curled my fingernails at him, did I mention that she had made me kitty claws. He stuck out his tounge then opened the door. I swear I could only think of two things. (1 Jacob (2 The wolf I'd seen out of Emily's window.

We pulled into the driveway where the guys were standing. Jake's deep black eyes lit up when he saw me. I stepped out of the car and Jacob came right up beside me. "Hey, so, your a cat." he said playfully. "Yep," I said curling my fingernails at him, "A black one." I laughed. We walked towards the beach where tables were set up for the party, even though the only people dressed up were me, Kim and Emily.

I got a soda off the table and sat down, a safe distance from Jacob. That's when I heard it. A scream that could not be described. So pain-filled, so heart crunchingly horrible. Then a woman with blood red eyes came out of thye trees. "Trick Or Treat, Josie." she said.

**Author's Note: Ohh, spooky. Who is she? Why did she come? Kepp reading to find out. Review, remember, you'll get cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: R&R please! So far, I've only given JCreader a cookie. Cookies are my special treat to my reviewers! Review!**

Chapter 6

Josie's POV

I woke with a start, bloting straight up in the bed. There was a knocking on my window. I peeped out the cutains to see Jacob Black dangling on a tree just outside my window, a look of concern on his face. "Josie! Open the window!" he whispered. I hesitated but opened it. He jumped inside. He looked down at me (literally, way down. God, I'm so short compared to these Quileute boys! UGH!)

Jacob's POV

"What do you want?" she asked with attempted venom in her voice. I flinched, but replied," I heard you screaming. I had to check on you." She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. Why don't you just go home? I don't need you here, I'm eighteen, I don't need a sixteen-year old baby-sitter." she said. I whippedm my head from my shoes to her eyes. "What?" I hissed.

"You heard me, I. Don't. Need. You." she said. "You have no idea how _much_ you really _do _need me." I said, trying to keep from exploding into wolf form right then and there. I took deep breaths and clenched my fists. When I started shaking I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold it in. I went to the window, and jumped out. She rolled her eyes and ran downstairs out to me. "Go. Back. Inside. Please. For. Me." I said through clenched teeth. "No!" she said firmly. It was then and there that my clothes exploded from my body. She screamed and fell back. I couldn't keep it in, even though she was slowly inching closer to me. I growled and snapped at her wrist. _Oh crap! What did I just do?! I need to go before I hurt her even more!_ I thought.

I howled telling someone to take care of her blood-gushing wrist, then ran into the woods.

**Author's Note: Aww poor Jakey, he must feel awful for hurting Josie like that. :( Sorry, but my mind decided it had to be like that. :( :( :( :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: WOW! I'm really on a roll tonight! :)**

Chapter 7

Josie's POV

_Beep..._

_Am I dead?_

_Beep..._

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a hostpital room. "Thank God!" yelled two voices. "Wha... Who?" I managed, my vision finally focusing on Quil and his mom. In the back was a man with pale skin and blonde hair. "Excuse me." he said. He played with something behind me and I felt something on my wrist tighten. I took in a breath of air to keep from screaming in pain. The door opened and another figure came in the room. "I heard she was awake." he said. It took a moment before my vision focused onto Jake.

_Jake... The wolf..._

It was then I realized what had happened.

(1 Jacob Black transforms into a giant wolf (2 He obviously turns when angered (3 And lastly, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"Yes, she is awake." Quil's mom said. Jacob pushed past Quil and to the other side of the bed. "Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you so much." he said. Carlisle nodded and walked out of the room. "Come on, Quil, let's give your sister some space." Quil's mom said. Quil glared at her, but followed her out the door, closing it behind him.

"I'm so happy your alive." he said. "What the heck happened." I asked. "I... I bit you. I feel so guilty. Josie, I busted an artery in your wrist. Carlisle said you died twice during the treatment. I'm so sorry, Josie." he said putting his face in his hands. "Jake I... I..." I said not knowing what I was trying to say. Suddenly he was staring at me with mixed emotions on his face. Sadness, anger, desperation, and something I didn't recognize. "Tell me something," he said. "Anything." I said. "Do you love me as much as I love you?" he asked.

"Yes. Without a doubt." I said.

He smiled and our lips collided.

**Author's Note: OK, probably my last chapter for today. Maybe, just maybe, I'll come up with another chapter. We can hope!**

**Remember, if you review you get a warm chocolate chip cookie with milk. *licks lips* Yum :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: OK, please review, if you do, you get a cookie. Remember that when you get to the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 8

Jacob's POV

"Quit scratching it. You'll scab it." I said gripping her fingers tighter. As of now we were officially a couple. And school started today. Josie was coming to La Push High School. Secretly, I'd done a little happy dance when she told me she wasn't going back to Florida where she had originally lived. OK that was a lie, it wasn't a secret, I'd actually got up and done a happy dance. They laughed but I didn't care. My imprint had chosen to stay with me and I was extactic about it.

"I know," she shot back playfully, "But it just itches so much." "That's because the bandages are scratchy." I said. We pulled up to the school in my Rabbit, which I re-built myself. Thank you very much. Josie had gotten released from the hostpital at least 3 weeks ago, but she still had to wear bandages.

"Oh no," I said. Josie stared at me. "What? What's wrong Jake?" she asked. "Get inside, now." I said. But I was too late, he'd seen us. Karson Cobster was here, and from the look in his eyes, he wanted Josie, with him.

**Author's Note: Ooooo twist, they're is someone out there who dares to challenge the great Jacob Black, how dare you! LOL OK, I based Karson on a bully in my school name Karson. OMG He is mean!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: When Your Ready Come & Get it, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! Sorry, it's stuck in my head, along with Miley Cyrus We Can't Stop. And 23, same singer.**

**:P**

Chapter 9

Quil's POV

"Where are they?" I asked, "It's like 2 minutes till' first period." "I dunno, maybe they lost something. I really just want this to be over." Jared said. "There they are, they just pulled up." Kim said. "Oh no, is that _Karson Cobster_?" Seth said looking out the doorway. The bell rang, but none of us moved.

Josie's POV

"Jake, who is that?" I asked. He was staring at a dirty-blond haired boy. This boy was Quileute, no doubt. He walked up to me, but Jake took a step in front of me. "Karson, what do you want?" he asked. "Since when, do you get girls Jake? That's all I'm asking." Karson said in a sarcastic tone. "Leave her alone." Jacob said. The bell rang from inside. I squeezed his hand. He looked at me, then glared at Karson. Then we went into the school. I had my first period with Quil, not Jake, so we parted. Quil wasn't there, but just before the tardy bell rang he dashed into the room. He sat down right next to me. This was science class, so we got assigned partners, well, the teacher let us choose a partner. Of course, I chose my brother. I couldn't do much, with the bandages, so this class was super boring. I was glad when the bell rang. But I wasn't when I walked out the door. Karson was standing by the door and when I walked through, he grabbed my wrist, causing my books to fall. Forcefully, he crushed his lips to mine. OK, now it was personal!

**Author's Note: I reall don't know how to continue with the next chapter, but the drama will start in it! Josie's mom, who is a vampire, will enter the story! Review for more cookies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: To Wolfpackgirl92, sorry the chapters are short. I've always written short chapters because I don't add a lot of detail, I've been trying to change that lately, but apparently I'm not doing that well with it. Sorry :(**

Chapter 10

Jacob's POV

"That's weird," I said, "This book has Josie's name written in it, I wonder what," I stopped short when I saw it. Josie, her wrist locked in Karson's hand, and her lips locked onto his.

I pursed my lips, took a deep breath, picked up the book and walked to them, instantly pulling him off her. "What did you think you were doing to her?" I asked. "Dude, like you need a girl as hot as her." he huffed. I took another deep breath and tried to walk away (with Josie) but Karson had other ideas. "Where do you think you're going, I don't think I'm done yet." he said, grabbing the opposite wrist that I was holding. When the bell rang, he let go, but didn't forget to glare at me.

Josie's POV

What a sick game of Tug-of-War. He let go and I was thrown into Jacob's arms. I snuggled into his warm clutch. He glared at him, then left. I wiggled out of his grasp, which was getting tighter by the second. His lips were pursed in a straight line, his fists were clenched tightly. "Hey," I started softly, "It's OK, You know I love you, not him. And it'll stay that way," I said, but it didn't seem to affect him so I added, "forever." He looked at me, handed me a book and went to his next class.

Thankfully the next class was Writing, my favorite, then the next was lunch. I could talk to Jake then. I stuffed the book in my bag and sprinted to Mr. Bernet's room.

**Author's Note: I hope this is long enough for you, it's the best I could do. :( **

**Bad reviews aren't very inspiring. You don't get a cookie. :P**

**I'm good now! **

**:) :) :) :) :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I'm typing it out before school, and don't want to lose my record, so yea, it might be a wee bit rushed. Sorry in advance!**

Chapter 11

Josie's POV

The bell rang, signalling lunch. I gathered my books and headed out the door, but someone grabbed my arm. I prayed it wasn't Karson, but when I turned around, it wasn't Karson, it was Embry. "Hey, I saw what ghappened, and I'm sorry and I want to tell you, don't be hard on him. Stay nice and calm, and it'll be fine. Trust me." he said. I nodded and went to my locker.

I sat down with my tray, but Jake wasn't here yet. I waited, and waited, then when he still didn't come, waited a little bit more. Finaly I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and pushed open the doors to the cafeteria. After looking around a while, I found him. But what I saw wasn't what I expected.

He was standing next to Karson, his teeth and fists clenched tight, and from the loks of it, they were taunting eachother until one of them lunges. And it looked like my boyfriend was going to lose.

I walked up to them and turned to Jake. "Hey, Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. "Losing," Karson said. "Shut up! I'm talking to my _boyfriend_! Which isn't you." I said. "Maybe, it should be." he said, I glared and he left. I turned back to Jacob, who was shaking a little. I caressed his cheek and whispered sweet things until he finally calmed down.

"Are you mad at me, for, you know,? he asked. "No, I could never be mad at you." I said. We walked into the lunchroom, only to recieve loud gasps when the students realized that we were a couple now.

**Author's Note: OK, chapter; Complete! Not sure how long the next chapter will take, sorry if I say this a lot but it's true, so hang in there! I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, just for you guys! Keep reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait! It may take a bit, but I am forcing myself to sit down and type this up! Again, so sorry for the wait! I feel so horrible!**

Chapter 12

Jacob's POV

I sighed, then led us to the table where the others were sitting. The table everyone avoided. "Jake, I'm so sorry. About, Karson, and all." she said. I stopped her with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Shh, It's OK. I don't mind, because, I know you don't want him. You know why?" I said looking into her crystal blue eyes. "Why?" she asked. "Because you told me." I finished. She smiled and attempted to crash her lips to mine, but I held back.

I craned my neck to see out the window. All I saw was a black convertible parked in the lot of the school, next to my Rabbit. I got up and pushed open the doors, walking straight towards my car.

A woman with red eyes and seriously skimpy clothes got out of the black car. She started to look at it, and this sorta freaked me out.

"Uhh, miss. Why are you staring at my car?" I asked. She turned to me, that's when the smell hit me.

_Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire!_

"I am Christy Sherlood, and I believe my daughter is here. I'm here to take her home." she said.

"Who is you daughter?" I asked. She cackled.

"Josie Sherlood." she said.

**Author's Note: Again, so sorry for the wait! I wasn't here and things got to where I couldn't get here until now, so...**

**So sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So sorry! I had so much homework, and UIL, and so much more!**

Chapter 13

Josie's POV

I clenched my fists, staring after him. I gritted my teeth and swung my legs over the bench. "Jacob William Black!" I yelled busting through the cafeteria door and stomping my way outside. I stopped short when I saw her.

_No No No No No No! It can't be her!_

I gritted my teeth and walked down the steps. "Christy," I started, but she cut me off. "I'm sorry Josie, but your father sent me to bring you home." she said, staring at me with those cold, hard, blood red eyes that looked exactly how I remembered them. Full of hate, for me.

This was Christy Sherlood, my stepmother. Also known, to me, as the woman who abused me for being me. I hated this woman with a puple passion.

"I'm not leaving La Push." I said firmly. "Oh, but I think you are, young lady." she said grabbing me by the wrist and yanking me toward the black convertible. She shoved me into the backseat, hopped in herself, and sped away.

"You, you, traitor!" I screamed as the car passed Forks, farther and farther away from my beloved, Jacob Black...

**Author's Note: Sad, I know. Again sorry for the wait!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry, I left you guys on the biggest cliffhanger (in the shortest chapter) ever. I've been overwhelmed with UIL and practicing my instrument etc. that I just haven't gotten around to writing much here lately. So sorry, :D**

Chapter 14

Jacob's POV

I just stood there, for a millisecond. I bolted into the cover of the woods and phased. Suddenly, nothing was important to me except for finding Josie. Not family, not friends, not school, not anything; but finding her. I ran harder, deeper into the woods until I reached where I was going. Forks. I was going to see Bella, and ask her to help me. I reached the little cottage and phased back. I had to be careful, the slightest insult could bust me into wolf form at any moment. I gathered up all the calmness I had inside me (which wasn't a lot) and knocked.

It took a moment before Bella answered. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I need help," I said with my teeth gritted and fists clenched. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Someone took her; she took Josie." I said as she let me inside. Edward was there and he flashed me a glare, before turning back to the child on his lap. I clenched my fists tighter and gritted my teeth harder. _I hate leeches_

"Jacob," Bella said. "I'm so sorry," she said walking to stand beside me. I shook my head and she quickly caught on that I was on edge. She shot Edward a glance, and I could tell she was moving her shield to tell him not to push me. This lightened my mood, slightly. "Tell me exactly what happened, Jacob." Bella said. "I saw a vampire, in the lot of the school. I asked her what she wanted and who she was. She said she was Josie's mother and that she had come to take her home. Then Josie came out, and the _leech_ took her away, to wherever she took her to. That's why I need your help- to find her." I said.

"Jacob," Edward started. "We'd be happy to," Bella said glaring at him.

I smiled for the first time since, _it _happened.

I liked that, _it_

**Author's Note: OK, so now he has help, *sigh* I need to finish my book before Monday. Today is Friday and I have 156 pages to read- I think I can do it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I'll try to get a bunch of chapters posted tonight. I feel ready! *swings fists like a boxer***

Chapter 15

Josie's POV

I didn't know who I was, where I was, or anything for that matter. All I could do was cry, cry, cry. About, _him_. _Him_, a person I'd grown up with, _him_, a person who loved me, _him,_ a person _I_ loved. _Jacob_

"Will you keep it down back there!" Christy shouted at me. "They can hear your sobs all the way from Italy!" In response to her yelling, I curled into a ball on the floorboard with my face in my knees, sobbing. "Jacob," I said in between sobs. Suddenly, I heard howling from a distance. Then the car skidded to a stop in the road. "Get out of the way, you overgrown mutt!" Christy yelled. Apparently, it had moved, because she sped off again. Going faster than she had before. I peeked up from the floorboard when we stopped. We were in the driveway of an unrecognizable house. I heard her door slam shut, then mine open.

I felt her cold prying hands pull me up from my spot on the floorboard. "Get up, mutt lover," she said. She pushed me toward the door and opened it. Inside the house was one table and three chairs. She pointed at one of the chairs and I sat in it. She sat in the opposite chair.

"Marcus!" she yelled. A man with dark red eyes came out of one of the other rooms. "Hello, Josie. I've been eager to meet you for a while. My name is Marcus Driggs. I want your power.

"I- I remember you," I stammered as the memories flooded my mind. This was the man who had helped me when I was little; very, very little. He had helped me with my, powers. I remembered, I was a powerful girl. I was a lightning fairy.

**Author's Note: Off topic, maybe. But the real Josie, who this was dedicated to in the first place, absolutely ****_loves_**** fairies so, I let her have her moment in the spotlight. Josie & Jacob want your reviews; you want to make them happy, don't you?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I failed miserably, didn't I? Oh well, I'm posting now, aren't now?!**

Chapter 16

Josie's POV

I straightened against the chair and folded my arms over my chest. "Marcus, I want nothing to do with you now." I said. The two cackled, then Marcus said, "You will," He grabbed my folded arm and tried to pull me towards the bedroom, but I resisted rather strongly. "Come on, Josie. This is fate!" he yelled while pulling on my arm some more. I smiled and kicked him in the shin, but it wasn't what I expected. I had expected him to let go and hold his shin, but instead I fell down holding my foot while he pulled me into the bedroom.

When I finally got up, I said, "How- How did you do that?" He just smiled and grabbed my wrists. rather tightly. While this was happening, I caught a glimpse of something outside the window. It was a reddish brown wolf, _Jacob_. He was a accompanied by other wolves. _They must be the others, they're all a pack. _I thought before Marcus pushed the curtains over the window. I turned to him. Then I remembered; Lightning fairies are impossibly fast and strong, when transformed. I hadn't transformed in years, I didn't remember how to at all. But I needed to; bad. I closed my eyes and thought.

_Flash!_

There I was, with my lightning golden wings flittering in the air above me. I lifted up a few inches and twisted my wrists until Marcus lost his grip. "Ha!" I sang. "Ha! I don't think you'll win this time!" he yelled back at me. I heard Jacob growling, probably hearing me and Marcus fighting. I ducked as he swung at my waist. Instead I plunged under him, grabbed his feet, and dangled him in the air. "What you gonna do now?" I taunted. "This," he sneered. Suddenly my ankle hurt badly; like someone with horridly sharp teeth bit into it. Which was what he had done; bit me.

I dropped him to the floor, me falling too, screaming. "Ha! Stupid fairy!" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me back, my wings trailing the ground behind me. All the while; I still screamed. He dragged me outside, where I saw Jacob. "Mutt," Marcus taunted. Jacob growled. I screamed louder. Jacob patted over to me, but Marcus got in his way. "She's done for, mutt." he said. Jacob growled and the two lunged at eachother. While that was happening, two figures hovered over me. I recognized one as Quil, and I didn't know who the other was.

"Josie, we're here! Hang on!" Quil said. "She got bitten, on her ankle." said the figure I didn't recognize. "But, there has to be a way to save her! Please, Bella. Please," he said. I heard a sick snapping sound and seconds later, another figure hovered above me. "Josie! Josie can you hear me?!" said the third figure. I made an attempt to nod; but ended up hurting even more. "Jacob, that leech bit her." Quil said.

"Bella, please. Can you help her?" Jacob said. The figure I didn't recognize nodded and shok her head at the same time. "I- I don't know Jake. I don't know if I'll be able to stop." she said. "Please," Jacob said. Bella looked like she was making a choice, then she leaned down, and grabbed my ankle, just as I drifted out of consciousness. The last thing I remembered was the pain leaving me completely.

**Author's Note: OK, hopefully, next chapter will be the last. And I'm a little upset that I have one more chapter left of this story and only 7 reviews. *huff* Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: OK, sorry readers; I had to go to a friend's birthday party. And let me tell you right here: it was freaking awesome! XD :D :P :)**

Chapter 17

Josie's POV

"Jacob," I moaned. "What?" he said taking a break from placing kisses on my hair to talk. "I'm just weak, I'm not useless." I objected. Ever since last night, I'd been sleeping more frequently than normal. Jacob had been excused from patrols to help me get around; which I didn't like because I was perfectly capable of getting around this tiny freaking house on my own. Without a burly 6 foot monster. OK, I didn't think of Jake like a monster; I couldn't, not ever. He had slept by my side every time I fell asleep, and I always woke up sweating. I still had no idea what had happened to Christy. Quil told me she had probably run away. But they had gotten to Marcus, and now I didn't have to worry about him.

"Josie," he started. "Hm," I turned towards him. "How long do you live? You know, fairies, how long do they live?" he asked. I chuckled, "As long as they don't get killed; forever," He smiled and kissed my forehead, his hot breath felt amazing on my skin. I rolled over and pulled his head to mine. He pulled into the kiss, and I did too. I couldn't imagine how my life could get any better. The only thing that could ruin this perfect moment would be the zombie apocalypse. He deepened the kiss, slower, sweeter. My lips parted and so did his. I finally pulled away, gasping for breath. "I love you," he said into my hair. I stroked his neck and replied, "I love you too," He lifted his head.

"Josie, will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes! Oh, yes!" I said.

"Forever," he said. "Forever," I replied.

**Author's Note: So sweet, The End**


End file.
